Lost Time
by LydiaLovegood
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the end of Naraku, the wishing on the Jewel and Kagome getting sealed on her side of the well. Kagome longs to return to her friends and a particular demon lord while the same lord wonders where an unforgettable miko went.
1. Chapter 1Memories

1Lost time: an Inuyasha fanfic

Chapter 1- Memories

Kagome looked longingly at the well and wished that it still worked as a way to reach the Feudal Era and all her friends. It had been 3 long years since the final battle against Naraku and her wish on the jewel that sent her into the abyss and back home again. The final battle had been long and hard and took 7 days to kill that bastard, along with his reincarnations like Kagura, Kanna and the others. No one had emerged unscathed but thankfully no one had died on their side and she wondered how everyone was doing since that last fateful night when she made her wish.

_**Flashback- 3 years ago**_

The battle was over and Kagome slowly made her way to each member of her group to make sure they were alive and able to move around. First her sister in heart, Sango stirred awake after being knocked from Kirara and hitting her head pretty hard on the ground; next was Miroku who had thrown himself at Sango in an attempt to protect her from one of Naraku's tentacles after she fell. He appeared bruised but fine, including the look of amazement at realizing that his wind tunnel was finally gone. Kirara meowed and pushed her head against Miroku and Sango and was only limping slightly before letting Kagome know that she would watch over them. Next Kagome crept over to little Shippo who had fought bravely against Kanna and had used his foxfire magic to break her evil mirror and thus shattering her as well; he was laying quite still but breathing peacefully so Kagome knew he would be alright. Lastly she walked to Inuyasha who was pretty messed up after suffering several impacts from his Adamant Barrage being backfired at him from Naraku's barrier until Kagome had shot her arrow and broken the barrier at the end. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked sadly at Kikyo who was obviously dead and broken in her clay body, while her soul had finally escaped back into Kagome once again directly after the battle. He sighed and Kagome helped him lift himself off the ground while using Tetsuiaga as a crutch and they walked over to the others. Everyone looked around the battlefield and at last Kagome spotted the Sacred Jewel, whole but not completely purified, so she walked over and picked it up carefully. Kagome held it in the palm of her hand and concentrated on purifying the Jewel, she and the Jewel took on a blindingly bright light that shone over the entire battlefield until finally turning white and pink and settling softly in her hand. Kagome looked different, radiant and glowing and powerful, very powerful while the others looked on in stunned silence before coming out of their trance-like state and moving together towards her. They all looked at the Jewel as Kagome put it around her neck and told them she would make her wish later after everyone had healed and she could say good-bye to everyone. It took a week for everyone's injuries to heal enough that Kagome felt she needed to make a wish before other demons came looking for the complete Jewel; she felt so bad at the thought of leaving her friends and her little adopted kitsune, Shippo, who wanted to stay with her. The only other person that Kagome wanted to see and say goodbye to was Sesshomaru who had fought hard in the battle with Naraku and was the one who had helped her right after the battle when all her comrades had been unconscious. Her heart fluttered at the thought of not getting to see him again and realizing that though she loved Inuyasha it had become as a brother, not as a lover.

Though Kagome had not told a single soul of her love for the demon lord and never thought in a million years that he could love her in the same way, which is why she hadn't told anyone, especially knowing the relationship that Inuyasha had with his half-brother. Kagome finished gathering her things and told everyone good-bye and that she hoped the Jewel would disappear forever but wanted the magic of the well to still work. Kagome stood beside the well and palmed the Jewel in her hand somehow hoping that Sesshomaru would feel her need to speak to him but she knew it was unlikely because he hated humans. She had long ago figured out that though he cared for Rin like a daughter he was not so forgiving towards other humans, including a powerful miko like herself. Kagome had done all that she could to show Sesshomaru that she could be an asset in battle and protect herself and her friends, she had shot the arrow to weaken Naraku so that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's combined attack would kill him and she had gathered all the shards of the Sacred Jewel in order to make it whole again and purify it. Kagome shook off her negative feelings and prepared to make her wish... _please allow all those tainted by Naraku's evil to be happy once more and free to live and love as they choose_. Pop! With a slight hiss and pop the Jewel lit up and exploded in a rainbow of light sending Kagome into darkness before returning her to her time on the other side of the well, 500 years in the future.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome sighed again and went to sit beneath the Goshinbuko tree, rubbing her hands along the bark and thinking about her friends and the one man she would never stop loving. Little did she know that the same man or demon lord was on the other side of the well standing beneath the same tree and wondering where the strange little miko had disappeared to after the battle with Naraku those few years ago. Sesshomaru sighed and decided that it was time to deal with his little brother and his odd pack and to find out what had become of the Jewel and its priestess.


	2. Chapter 2untimely arrival

1Chapter 2- Unanswered questions and Unreturned feelings

Sesshomaru had waited by the Goshinbuko tree for what seemed like hours thinking about the brash, loudmouthed little miko that had never been afraid of standing up to him. He thought about all the times he tried to kill her and then the final battle where he had been so impressed by her battle skills that he had actually wanted to smile at her. Sesshomaru shook his head and growled at the thought that he might actually_ like_ this girl. His inner beast hummed in appreciation of her skills, her long legs and her beautiful dark hair, '_we like her and we want her all to ourself... why do you ignore me? We both know I won't take any other as a mate, only one who has truly shown me her worth as the miko has... you have ignored me long enough!'_ Sesshomaru's eyes glowed an eerie crimson before settling back to golden amber and he moved away from the tree towards the little village that the elder miko resided in all the while thinking about how he could find the young girl and make her his.

On the other side of the well Kagome was daydreaming about her demon lord once again and wishing with all her might that the well would allow her to see him again. Her friends were important to her and she did feel like a little part of her heart was missing without them... but it was the other half of her heart that burned and ached with longing for the one she loved. Kagome thought about the times he had tried to kill her and then the times she saw he care for Rin and protect her and then in the final battle the look of shock on his face when she shot that final arrow and killed Naraku. She remembered the odd look on his face after the battle as he steadily looked at her and then shook his head and disappeared into the forest. She had looked at her friends around the battlefield that day and though she cared about them all she had really wanted was to follow him and take his arm and hug him to her. _sighing_ Kagome turned from the giant God tree and walked slowly to the well if only to touch the old sides and remember the many times she had traveled through it into the past and her other life. As she approached the well she felt something... a deep stirring within her soul as though the other half was right there in front of her... and a certain demon on the other side stopped in the same spot on the other side of the well feeling her aura for the first time in 3 years. Kagome and Sesshomaru both thought at that exact moment how they would like to see each other again and in a spark of blue magic the well opened back up and Kagome leapt in without a second thought... straight into Sesshomaru's waiting arms on the other side.

"**Oomph! What the- hey its you!" **_Kagome threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life!_ Sesshomaru was so shocked by the sudden impact on her body on his that he stumbled back and then stood perfectly still as the girl snuck her hands around his neck and pressed her face into his collar rubbing like a cat against his soft hair.** "What do you think you are doing to this Sesshomaru? No one is permitted to touch me in such a way!"** Sesshomaru dumped the girl unceremoniously onto the ground and strode away into the forest behind him, all the while nearly trembling with the need of his beast to take the girl right then and there.

Nearby in the village a certain hanyou picked up the scent of someone who hadn't been there for 3 years and shot off like a bullet towards the Bone Eater's Well.** "Kagome!"** There in the clearing next to the well was Kagome sitting there staring into the forest with tears in her eyes and looking more lost than she ever had before. Slowly she shook off the feelings of disappointment and sadness and turned to look at the red and silver blur that was fast approaching her,** "Inuyasha!! Finally! I've missed you so much!"** She threw her arms around the half-demon as he swung her around and nearly hugged the life out of her while saying her name over and over like a chant. **"Oh Kagome we never thought we would get to see you again! How is it that now the well decided to let you through? Wait til the others find out! Shippo will be so excited and Sango will be happy you've come right in time for the birth of her and Miroku's first child!"** Inuyasha was so happy that he quickly put her on his back and shot back towards the village barely giving her notice to hold on. Kagome smiled into his back and was happy to see him and couldn't wait to catch up with the others... and a baby was coming!! Her sister in heart was going to have a baby with the hentai monk! Wow. This was going to be one exciting reunion!


	3. Chapter 3Reunion

Chapter 3- Reunion

* * *

Kagome carefully stepped out from behind Inuyasha and looked at the village where she had spent so many years with all her extended family and smiled. Inuyasha stepped right back into his normal loud-mouthed routine and yelled out, **"EVERYBODY!! KAGOME IS BACK!! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!!"** And with that people began to peek their heads out of the little huts and start running towards Kagome with smiles and hugs... including her little Shippo!** "Kagome!! I'm so glad you came back, I missed you so much and where have you been all this time? Are you staying and will you sleep with me tonight and did you know that Inuyasha lets me stay with him now? And.." **Shippo hadn't stopped until Inuyasha bopped him on the head with a gruff,** "Shut-up you baby and give her a minute to answer!"**

Kagome picked up little Shippo and gave him a quick hug before trying to answer him,** "Shippo-chan I've missed you so much! I've been on my side of the well for the past 3 years and I wanted to come back but couldn't. I don't know how I got back but I did and here I am and I'll stay as long as I can, okay?"**

After several hours of hugs and greetings Kagome finally asked where Sango and Miroku were and could she please see them? Inuyasha told her that they had married and moved back to the old slayer's village and decided to rebuild it and start their family there; he also told her it was about 4 hours walking distance and they could go there in the morning if she wanted. After agreeing with Inuyasha Kagome decided to take a short walk and clear her head and try to come up with a way to see Sesshomaru again without pissing off Inuyasha. She had hoped that in all this time, especially after fighting together in the final battle, that they would have come to some truce but sadly all Inuyasha would say at the mention of his brother was, **"That ass better not come near me unless he wanted my Tetsuigia stuck somewhere where even demon lord's wouldn't enjoy!"** Kagome sighed and walked away while Inuyasha and Shippo argued over who should go hunt up dinner and cook it.

It took all of 15 minutes to reach the Goshinbuko tree and Kagome carefully folded her legs under her and sat down beneath its wise and protective limbs. Curling her arms around her knees Kagome silently thought of Sesshomaru and let her tears fall silently down her face. _"How could I expect him to want me here? To love me? I'm so dumb... I don't know why the gods allowed me to come back but Kami I want him to care! Oh please just let him come back so I can at least tell him how I feel and deal with the rejection then and there; let the worry be over with so I can move on."_ Kagome's thoughts seemed to pour out of her in her tears and anyone nearby would have thought her heart was broken forever and her pain was almost tangible. And if there were a certain demon lord nearby that was watching with glowing golden eyes from the tree not far away then maybe he had something to think about.

"_Why is the miko crying? Why is there so much pain coming from her... its like waves overflowing from her aura...did her friends not welcome her back? This Sesshomaru feels the need to comfort her and that is unacceptable... what is the matter with me? I hate humans... except for my little charge Rin...and the miko is annoying and her tears are offending my keen sense of smell. I hate salty tears! sigh What am I going to do about this new problem?"_

"_I know what you can do... take her and make her our mate. I will not be ignored forever and I want her which means you have no choice in the matter. I will not have another as my mate and I will kill any you choose... I want the girl Kagome and I am not going to be silenced until it happens!"_ Sesshomaru huffed and tried to calm his inner beast and calmly told it to wait and see what happens after he approaches the girl... he would see if she hated him on sight or gave off some other emotions. With that thought he left his high perch and moved swiftly towards the little priestess until he was standing right in front of her.

Kagome looked up sharply at the approach of the demonic aura and was surprised when it was the one demon that she had hoped to see again. **"Sesshomaru-sama, **(_she bowed in her sitting position)_ **I didn't have the chance to thank you earlier for catching me when I came out of the well. Thank you. **(_Another low bow of her head.)_ **Please sit with me under this tree and talk with me for a moment." **Sesshomaru assessed that the girl honestly just wanted to talk to him with no other motives and took his seat a few feet away from the strange girl. _"Why could you not sit closer to the girl... we wish to bathe in her scent.. . it is intoxicating!" _Sesshomaru hushed his beast and made it clear that he would not sit any closer to her while his beast was mumbling in his head... and with that the beast quieted and allowed the girl to speak.

"**Lord Sesshomaru how have you been these past few years? And how are Rin and Jaken?"** Kagome was so nervous that it took all her strength to keep her thoughts straight and her eyes downcast in case she got so excited that she forgot her place and kissed the great lord! That thought made the little miko blush and Sesshomaru wondered what it was that could make that stain appear on her cheeks, **"What makes you blush so miko? What are you embarrassed by? And do not lie to me or I will kill you swiftly!" **His inner beast whispered in his head, _"good going Fluffy just scare her to death and we won't have to worry about having a mate EVER!"_

"**Rin and the little toad Jaken are well, they are at my castle presently, if you wish to see them then I may bring them to the village in a few days time." **Now what prompted that statement or offer was something the great demon lord would rather not have thought about and it seemed his inner beast was persuading his thinking more than he thought. _grunt_

Kagome seemed pleased with his answer and sat quietly for a few minutes before realizing that Inuyasha and Kaede would wonder where she went for so long if she didn't return soon. Looking away from Sesshomaru so he didn't see the longing in her eyes she whispered just so he could hear, **"I missed you. Always you. I'm glad you are okay and I'd like to see you again soon. Please." **After sliding a sly look towards the lord she saw him looking at her with a mixture of desire and curiosity on his face which made her feel a little better about the whole weird situation. Then the demon lord tensed and rose up looking down at the girl, he offered his hand to help her up and softly said, **"the hanyou comes and I must go.. I will see you again soon, Kagome."**

And shocked was the exact way that Inuyasha found her just moments later,** "HEY!! **_(waving his clawed hand in front of her eyes) _**What's the matter with you? And WHY do I smell that rotten no good brother of mine all over you!?**" Kagome ignored him and smiled thinking,_ "he called me by my name! Not miko, priestess, girl or wench but Kagome!! __deep sigh__ It's a start I guess... soon, very soon I'll see him again and tell him how I feel. smiling_

Kagome just took Inuyasha's hand and they began to walk back towards the village unknowing that the very same demon lord was watching eerily from the treetops thinking, _"she will be mine... no half-breed idiot like him will have what is mine."_

* * *

Okay guys that chapter 3! It was even longer than chapter 1 and boy do my fingers hurt! Now I need reviews.. I'm aiming for a little sexual tension between Sesshy and Kags because romance should be eased into so they can find real love and not a quickie in the woods.. you know? So don't expect a super long wait but at least 2 more chapters. I'll work on it tomorrow night so I'll try to have at least 2 chapters by the weekend and some more over the weekend. k?! Thanks for reading and believe me we will have lust. love and some fluffy bits.. possible sexy scenes but not graphic. REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4Reunion part 2

Chapter 4- Reunion part 2

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha gathered up Shippo and had breakfast that morning before heading out towards the slayer's village that Sango and Miroku had begun rebuilding. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back with Shippo in between them snuggled up tightly against her chest; it was very much like it used to be and she was happy once again. After a few hours they reached the slayer's village and Kagome nervously walked through the large gates to see her best friend and sister in heart sweeping the porch of her little house in an obviously pregnant state. Without a second thought Kagome ran to her screaming,** "Sango!! Oh how I've missed you!" **_tears flowed between the two friends as they hugged each other_ **"Kagome I didn't know you were back! How? I've missed you so much! Miroku and I got married and he finally has me bearing his children! Ha ha ha!"** The two friends sat down on the porch and began catching up until Miroku walked up about an hour later and quickly gave hugs to both his wife and Kagome. **"Well Kagome its nice to see you back here. Sango was depressed about not having her best friend here during her pregnancy and wanted nothing more than to have you with us again. Thanks to Buddha for all his gifts!" **Miroku's speech was nice but Sango quickly shooed him away so they could finish their girl talk and he could keep Inuyasha and Shippo busy. So with that nice shove Miroku disappeared around the corner with his friends and Kagome and Sango spent the next few hours talking about what she had missed and the baby's upcoming arrival.

A little later the girls finished preparing dinner for the growing pack and Kagome took a moment to get Inuyasha alone. **"Can I talk to you about something Inuyasha?" **Kagome was nervous about approaching him with the topic on her mind and heart but felt she couldn't stay any longer without telling him how she felt about Sesshomaru. _fidgeting and sighing_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome strangely and said, **"Sure how 'bout we go outside for a few minutes and give the lovey-dovey couple a minute alone. What's on your mind?"** Kagome sat down and looked away for a moment before turning and looking Inuyasha straight in the eye, **"Inuyasha I know I've been gone for a while and you know I've missed you and everyone else more than anything, right?" **Inuyasha nodded still unsure of where she was going with this conversation. **"I... you know I care about you right? That you are my best friend and I... I love you like my brother...that you mean a lot to me but only in a platonic way." **Kagome bit her lip and teared up thinking she may have hurt his feelings as Inuyasha looked off into the sunset and shifted his position to look at her. _Sighing_ Inuyasha answered her,** "Yeah Kagome I know you care and I... I love you like my sister... I know that it was never going to be more than that. Its just been too hard with Kikyo's death and reincarnation and then coming back and then dying again. Crazy, you know? I will always care about you and be your friend and protect you with my life, okay?"** With those words and the simple touch of his arm around her shoulders Kagome felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her and she was finally free to pursue what she wanted most... Sesshomaru.

Awkward conversation over the two rejoined the others and ate a nice quiet dinner before retiring to the other room to sleep for the night. The night air was cool and sweet as Fall was just around the corner but those went unnoticed by the demon hiding in the trees just outside the slayer's village. _"So she has admitted to caring for the hanyou but as a friend only... not as a mate. And from her blush at discussing such feelings she is obviously still pure...but not for long."_ Sesshomaru's inner beast purred in response to the thought of claiming the virgin miko as their mate and Sesshomaru himself had a hard time controlling his urge to take her then and there. _"I will have her as mine and you must speak to her soon, ascertain her feelings for us and woo her before I lose patience!"_

Across the spaces separating them Kagome smiled in her sleep at the dream she was having about a girl and a demon lord and them living happily ever after with lots of little hanyou pups running around. Sesshomaru slid closer to the sleeping miko knowing that he couldn't get too close because his idiot brother might sense him or the girl might wake and see him there. He listened to her soft breathing and began to dream of his own delights that could be had with the little miko until his inner beast began to grumble and his eyes began to bleed red on the edges. With a soft growl Sesshomaru leapt out of the village and formed an energy cloud beneath his feet to transport him back to the castle of the Western Lands. Frustrated might be the best word to describe the Lord's disposition when he arrived home and ordered no one to disturb him for the remainder of the night.

Kagome awoke the next morning to a slight breeze and the sounds of birds chirping outside the little hut; she quietly got up and stepped outside with one of Sango's borrowed kimono's and hurried to the hot springs nearby. Upon reaching the hot springs Kagome slipped into the water and relaxed to think about how to get a particular demon lord to fall madly in love with her and make her his mate. _Hmmm how to get him to see me as more than the little miko that has traveled with his half-brother?_

As if by magic Sesshomaru felt the need to return to the village and speak with the miko the next morning and followed her scent to the nearby hot springs where she appeared to be alone... for the moment. _sly grin_ Sesshomaru allowed his aura to flare in the direction of the miko who immediately tensed up and stood in the water, allowing the lord to see her _full_ attributes!

Kagome had no weapons with her and had not told anyone where she was going so they wouldn't to come looking for her. She tried to use her own aura to seek out the youkai and sense out who it was when she stopped short and widened her eyes in shock. _Sesshomaru? Oh no! He can't see me like this! Wait.. Maybe he should see me like this... open his eyes a little bit to how I've grown up! sly grin_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized that not only did Kagome realize it was him but made no show of covering herself up! Instead as he stepped into the clearing surrounding the hot springs she stood proudly in the water that only barely reached her belly button grinning at him with a smirk and a wink. **"See anything you like Sesshy? Care to join me? Its nice and hot in here though I'll bet you could make it even hotter."**

Kagome slowly lowered herself back into the water and settled on a large rock under the water, all the while looking at Sesshomaru as his eyes began to bleed red on the sides and a small growl escaped his lips.

* * *

Oooh I know you guys liked that cliffhanger! Chapter 5 is titled: watery wishes... guess what that means?! ;) A little lovin' in the hot springs maybe? Or will they get interrupted? wait and see! REVIEW my awesome readers!! I'm so excited about this story and I hope you guys are too!


	5. Chapter 5Watery Wishes

Chapter 5- Watery Wishes

* * *

Kagome watched in fascination as the great taiyoukai's eyes bled red and his fangs began to elongate towards his chin and she smiled a devilish smile in return. She wanted his response and after years of waiting she finally wanted to know what it was like to be with a man or in this case a demon lord. _I have always found him sexy and his coldness actually makes me want to make him feel the opposite... hot!_ She languidly stretched out and watched as he stepped closer and seemed to be at war with himself with his eyes flashing from amber to red; she decided to help his inner beast convince Sesshomaru that she was a willing participant.

"**Sesshomaru? Are you alright? Don't you want to join me? Or am I just a disgusting human? Not fit for the great Lord of the Western Lands? **_**snort **_**I suppose a virgin wouldn't interest such an experienced demon such as yourself..**.." _deep sigh_ Kagome looked down and tried to hide the little wicked smile on her lips and Sesshomaru moved closer and stopped right above where she was sitting.

Kneeling down beside the woman in the water Sesshomaru growled and tried to voice the words so she would understand, **"I cannot control myself and you are causing me pain." **_Shit._ Sesshomaru didn't want to tell her that but he could barely restrain his beast from overtaking him and mating with the girl then and there, which would be rough and painful for her. _"I will have her NOW! I will not stop until I have her.. Do not restrain me! I am you and we will have satisfaction if you just take her now. I will not hurt her, please, I am in pain like you... I must have her submit to me!"_ Sesshomaru's inner beast was never one to beg, like the great lord himself so upon hearing this inside his head he decided to assuage his beast if he gained back some control. "_Give me control and I will do as you ask beast." _Almost immediately his eyes turned back to amber orbs with tinges of red on the edges and his fangs recessed to normal while he reached out and grabbed the miko by her arms and hauled her out of the water. Giving no thought to his own clothes Sesshomaru pressed his lip against her and asked entrance into her mouth where their tongues danced in passion. He would have this girl and his beast would be satisfied so he could leave and forget about her.

Kagome couldn't think with Sesshomaru's lips on hers and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and have his naked body pressed against hers. **"Mmmm, too many clothes. Please...Sesshomaru." **She fervently rubbed her hands up his chest until her hands were grasped in his and put down at her sides which caused her to look up at him in confusion. **"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"**

Sesshomaru reigned back long enough to remove his armor and haori along with his inner shirt and then press her firmly against his bare chest. The touch of her bare breasts on his chest were enough to make his inner beast howl in delight and for him to press her lips against his in a harsh kiss. He ran his long claws through her shining black mass of hair before burying his lips in her neck and breathing in her scent. That sweet vanilla and honey scent was powerful for the great lord and he nearly groaned in pleasure at the pulse point in her neck as he licked it.

Kagome stroked his arms and chest and moaned as his mouth moved lower on her neck to start on her chest. Sesshomaru wanted her to submit and placate his beast; he needed her to be submissive for him to maintain control over his inner beast. Dog demons could be very gently or extremely harsh in their treatment of lovers and Sesshomaru didn't wish to hurt the girl that his beast had chosen as mate.

"**Sesshomaru please I need you. Take me... I am yours. I have wanted you all these years." **Kagome bowed her head in embarrassment as she realized that she had nearly told him she loved him and wasn't sure if the demon lord would want the love of a human miko. She looked down at her feet as she felt his hand come up under her chin and lift her face and her eyes looked deep into his as he said, **"You do not need to beg this Sesshomaru and all your wishes will be granted tonight." **With that statement the taiyoukai hungrily took her mouth with his and growled in delight at the spike in her arousal scent signaling her approval of his aggressive behavior. He quickly laid her down on the soft grass and stroked her body as his mouth devoured her kisses and moans._ "Soon... I can almost smell her wetness awaiting me to take her."_

Kagome could hardly believe that he was here with her and that it was his mouth moving in places where no man had ever touched before. She groaned in delight and frustration as she willed him to touch her in the areas that burst into flames with his soft strokes. Kagome untied his hakamas and tried to push them down so that she could feel how much he wanted her but the lord stopped her hands and looked at her. **"Wait... you rush towards something that is best taken slowly. I will satisfy you and you will satisfy me but perhaps this is not the proper place." **Sesshomaru would gladly have taken her then and there as his beast demanded but he sniffed the air again and smelled his hanyou brother moving swiftly towards them and he would rather not have witnesses.

"**What? Why? Here is fine... I-..." **It was then that she sensed Inuyasha coming quickly towards them and realized what he would see when he got there if they didn't stop. She hadn't told him yet about her feelings for Sesshomaru and didn't want him to find out this way so she sat up as and reached for her clothes when Sesshomaru did the same. By the time Inuyasha reached the hot springs they were both dressed and sitting there like nothing ever happened.

Sesshomaru was glad the girl had sensed his brother and agreed, though he didn't care about the hanyou he knew that this would likely hurt him and in hurting him it would hurt Kagome so he decided to wait. _"I will have her and soon, now is not the time... I do not lie and you know this because you are me. When the time is right we will have her and mate her and she will not leave our side again."_ His inner beast cooled at the thought that he would have her but was not sated so perhaps a little battle with his brother would help him work off some frustration. _smirk_

Inuyasha broke through the trees into the clearing and found his brother _sitting_ with Kagome by the springs looking seemingly innocent. _"Huh? I thought...he isn't fighting her or killing her? Wait! Why is his scent all over her and hers on him? There is a lingering scent of arousal from both of them and she is blushing. Oh no... that's why she was making it clear on how we felt the other night... she loves Sesshomaru. Well at least it ain't that mangy wolf Koga or that human dork Hojo."_

Inuyasha looked a little funny as he was thinking all this out but Kagome and Sesshomaru knew he was working it all out so he decided maybe it was better to find some destruction elsewhere and with a quick look at Kagome he took off on his energy cloud and swept away.

"**Well well well... I guess I was wrong in thinking you needed help. I just smelled my good for nothing brother and assumed you were in trouble. Huh. Well I'm going back to that baka Miroku, he can't fix anything without my help you know." **Inuyasha gave her a goofy grin and took off back towards the village leaving a stunned Kagome thinking, _"Now what just happened here? He isn't even upset. Did he figure it out?"_

* * *

Oooh did you guys like that little sexy piece? I really didn't want them going at it in the woods so we shall move that on to the bedroom at the castle methinks! ;) Tell me what you thought! I don't want a raunchy sex scene later on so tell me if this one was ok? Too detailed or not enough? Thanks! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6Explanations and Delays

1Chapter 6- Explanations and Delays

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's back as it disappeared back towards the village and thought about what had just happened. _"Did I just proposition Sesshomaru? Did he want to have his wicked way with me in the middle of the woods? Did I enjoy it... did he? Does Inuyasha know what me and Sesshy were doing and does he care? AAHHHH! Why does everything have to be so complicated?!" _With that tirade in her head over Kagome was glowing pink and had sparks coming out her fingertips before she picked up her bathing things and walked slowly towards the village.

Inuyasha knew the moment Kagome came back to the village and disappeared into the hut with Sango because he smelled her confusion and irritation. He grinned to himself wondering how she was going to try to explain the situation to him... he should probably giver her a break and tell her it was okay with him because he wanted her to be happy. Inuyasha knew he loved Kagome as his sister and best friend and if his super annoying brother made her happy then that was it and he would make do. _"Nah I think I may let her squirm a bit before I let her off the hook... after all isn't that what friends are for?! He he he."_

Sesshomaru meanwhile had flown back to his castle and immediately kicked a little green toad across the courtyard before storming off to his personal bath and soaking his frustrated ass for a while. Jaken wondered he did to warrant that kind of reaction and went back to watching the annoying little human Rin. _"Why do I get stuck dealing with the little brat?! I hate humans." _He grumbled the entire walk back to the gardens where the little girl was making more of the flower necklaces she liked.

Kagome waited until after everyone had eaten dinner before she asked Inuyasha to take a walk with her. She fidgeted with her hands and clothes until Inuyasha finally felt sorry for her and decided to give her a break, **"Kagome its okay you know... the thing with my brother. I could smell it all over the both of you and if he makes you happy then that is all that matters to me." **He smiled at her and all Kagome could do was give him a hug and let a few tears slip out of her happy eyes. Kagome couldn't believe he said it was okay and only wanted to have him be as happy as she was. She looked up into his eyes and saw his goofy grin and said, **"Oh Inuyasha I have missed you so much and thank you for understanding. I felt to bad thinking I might have hurt you by falling in love with Sesshomaru but-..." **Inuyasha pulled back and looked right at her getting very serious for a moment, **"Wait... you love him? Whoa. I just thought you had the hots for each other. Hmmm...I can't believe it... you really will get to be my sister!"** They both laughed at that comment and Kagome giggled,** "Oh Inuyasha you really are silly sometimes! Glad to see some things haven't changed!"** After that they both walked back to the hut where the others had already settled down for bed and they all slept peacefully until the next morning.

The next morning started with moans about how early people got up in this time and why it should be illegal to make people get up with the sun. Everyone laughed and decided to let Kagome have a few more minutes of uninterrupted sleep while they got started with breakfast. Eventually the smell of food brought Kagome out of her slumber and she stumbled into the other room where everyone looked at her indulgently and told her to sit down and eat.** "So Kagome what are we going to do today...huh huh huh? Can we go play? Since it's the weekend I don't have to go to my kitsune training class and we can do FUN stuff! PLEASE!!" **Shippo sounded so desperate to play that Kagome couldn'tfind it in her heart to turn him down. **"Of course Shippo, why don't we go to the meadow by the well and play hide and go seek? Would that be fun enough for now? We can play until lunch time and then I'll come back and help Sango get some more stuff ready for the coming baby!" **Shippo threw himself at Kagome and nearly knocked her backwards as he squealed in delight, **"yay yay yay I love you Kagome!" **After cleaning up the breakfast dishes the two set off for the meadow and began several hours of play that wore Kagome out more than playing with her brother Souta ever did. She trudged back to the hut with Shippo cuddled in her arms nearly passed out from all his playing. Inuyasha looked up at them from where he and Miroku were attempting to build a cradle for the new baby, **"Hey there Kagome. I guess you guys had fun considering the poor kit is passed out cold. You didn't kill him did you?" ** Inuyasha laughed at the pair and turned back to the cradle he was carving, not really expecting an answer from her.Kagome just smiled and shook her head before carrying the little kit inside and laying him down on the small futon. _"What a day it was... I wonder if Sesshomaru will come back to see me? I miss him and I'd like the chance to finish what we started."_ Kagome smiled slyly and leaned back against the wall as she thought about all the things she would like to do to the dashing demon lord not knowing that across the woods in his castle the same demon lord was trying to limit his fantasies about a certain miko.Both however would have to wait a bit before finding out just how much the other cared and what future awaited the two destined lovers because an anxious little girl was ready to make her appearance in the world. Kagome jumped up when she heard Sango scream, **"AAHH! The baby is coming! Miroku! Kagome! Inuyasha! EEKK! OOOWWW!" **Everyone ran to the hut where Kagome was holding onto Sango and looking for help in how to deal with this new situation.** "I've never delivered a baby! Somebody get Kaede or someone! Help!" **Kagome had one side of Sango while Miroku held onto the other and they looked helplessly at each other as Sango groaned and squeezed their hands until no blood was left in them.Inuyasha shot off in the direction of Kaede's village shouting, **"Hold on Sango! I'm going to get Kaede right now! Don't have the baby without me! Okay?!" **Everyone looked at him as he vanished in the woods and looked at each with wide eyes and groans... it may be a long night after all.


	7. Chapter 7A Baby and a Baka

1Chapter 7- A Baby and a Baka

Inuyasha returned a half hour later with Kaede on his back and the group immediately moved out of the way of the elder miko. **"Ah child is it time? Ist thou having pains? I need space for the mother and everyone but Kagome may wait outside. Come we must prepare Sango for a long night and the birth of her baby." **Kaede smiled at them all and shooed them outside while Kagome helped Sango to lie down on the futon mat. **"It'll be okay Sango, I can't wait to meet your little baby! I'll be right here the whole time and I'm honored to help you bring your baby into this world." **Kagome smiled at Sango and reassuringly squeezed her hand before helping Kaede get some herbs prepared to help with the pain. Sango mumbled something and held her eyes shut as another labor pain hit her knowing that her child would probably take its sweet time coming out.

The others waited outside for hours and when they finally heard the squeal of little lungs they jumped up and began hugging and laughing in relief. **"Well I guess that you are officially a father now Miroku. Its an important job and I hope you do a good job of it. You are like my brother and so this child is a member of my family now too. Congratulations!" **Inuyasha was happy for his friend and looked forward to adding more members to his pack, thinking he finally had a family to care about. Kagome pulled the curtain back from the doorway and carried the tiny pink bundle out to her father and placed her carefully into his arms saying, **"Here is your daughter Miroku. Sango is fine and is resting now, you can go in when you want to." **Miroku looked stunned and happy as he held his now sleeping daughter in his arms and turned to show her off to the eagerly awaiting Shippo and Inuyasha.** "Aww she looks like Sango...hey I guess you'll have to keep her away from hentai monks like you now! Ha ha ha." **Shippo rolled with laughter at the thought of what Miroku would do to keep his daughter from the likes of men like himself. Inuyasha took that moment to bop Shippo on the head and ask to hold the little girl if it was okay. Miroku, Kagome and Shippo all looked at Inuyasha with surprise that he would want anything to do with a baby let alone hold her but Miroku gingerly placed the now awaking child into his arms. Inuyasha was careful of his claws and looked down at the baby girl with the big blue eyes and dark black hair and smiled,** "Hi there. I'm Inuyasha your uncle and I'm going to protect you always. I'm going to teach you how to fight and be strong like your mom and auntie Kagome." **At that moment Kagome realized just how much Inuyasha had matured and had tears in her eyes watching him coddle the new baby.

Deciding to break up the teary moment Inuyasha asked, **"So what is this little lady's name? I think she looks like a 'Kaneko' (meaning doubly accomplished child) since she is the child of two strong accomplished parents." **Miroku peeked in at Sango who was awake and listening to the group on the porch and she smiled at him and nodded. Miroku looked at the baby and said, **"Yes. This is my daughter Kaneko. Well chosen uncle Inuyasha. Thank you. And thank you Kagome for taking care of Sango for me. I couldn't live without my one and only love." **At that moment there was a lovely sense of love and family among the group and everyone smiled in harmony knowing that peace had finally reached their lives.

Kagome decided to take a short walk while Kaneko was being fed by her mother with a watchful doting father sitting with them. Inuyasha decided to take Kaede back to her village and Shippo was napping after all the excitement. She walked slowly into the woods outside the village making sure to stay close enough to the outer trees for safety and thought about the night and how long before she would see Sesshomaru. _"I wonder if he is at his castle... if he misses me. I can't believe I was that bold with him... I guess my age is catching up with me finally and all those years of not even having a boy kiss me have made me a little frustrated. I want him so much and yet I know that I also want him to love me. I also want to go home and make sure my family knows where I am and that I'm okay. I'm afraid though that if I go into the well that I might not be able to come back here. Ohhh I don't know what to do." _With that thought Kagome sat down under a tree and placed her head on her knees and sighed. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes as her heart felt like it was breaking.

In his castle Sesshomaru felt like breaking a wall in frustration and he couldn't concentrate on anything but the girl Kagome. He and his beast were finally in agreement that they wanted her as their mate but were at odds on how to make that happen. Of course his inner beast wanted to simply abduct her, rut with her and start having little pups everywhere but Sesshomaru knew that it wasn't going to be that simple getting the girl to agree. He knew that she came from another time and may not be able to stay in this time and that she was attached to her friends here including his annoying hanyou brother and the kitsune. _"What should I do? Should I go there and speak with her? Offer to bring her here or just speak to her there where she would be comforted by having her friends nearby. Do I tell her I want her as my mate or will she expect me to speak of love and other human feelings? I don't know what to do. I just want her and all else comes second." _His beasts answer was so rude it wasn't worth thinking about.

Kagome stood up and dusted herself off before walking back towards the village and right before she reached the gates she felt a strong demonic aura headed straight for her. She turned and immediately found herself being hauled up against a strong chest and a face buried in her neck. **"Wh..what? Sesshomaru? Are you okay? Why are you here?" **Kagome pushed back from the great demon lord and looked him in the eyes as he leaned back and smirked at her. **"Can this Sesshomaru not just look at you, hold you and inhale your sweet scent? **_sigh _**Perhaps I missed you little miko. I desperately wish to finish what we started a few days ago." **Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's face blushed a little and then he tensed as he sensed his brother coming this way. She knew why he tensed up and looked at him saying, **"Its okay. He knows and says its alright with him."** This statement shocked Sesshomaru just a bit though he would never admit it even under torture and before he could even contemplate a reaction to that thought his brother dropped in from the trees. **"Why hello brother. Got caught with your hand in the cookie jar? Ha ha ha. Kagome I hate to interrupt but Sango would like some help with Kaneko so she can take a nap and apparently we mere males aren't good enough."** Kagome looked between the two men who had fought with each other every single time she had been with them was surprised at how they behaved.

She needed to go to Sango though so decided to ask, **"Sesshomaru would you like to walk back to the village with me? Sango had her baby last night, a little girl, Kaneko and well... you are welcome to come with me and we can... talk."** Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and fidgeted while she waited for his answer and Inuyasha stood their smirking and making loopy eyes at Sesshomaru. The great demon lord of the Western Lords snorted arrogantly and took Kagome's arm as they began walking towards the village... all the while Inuyasha laughed hysterically and rolled on the ground. **"Sesshy whipped by a human girl... Oh the hilarity of it. HA HA HA HA HA!! Oh man... I can't wait to see Fluffy here with his tail between his legs after one good yelling at from Kagome! Oh boy oh boy. Whoa. Ha Ha." **And just as quickly as Sesshomaru stopped and started to turn around Inuyasha jumped up into the trees and took off towards the village with his laughter floating through the trees.

Kagome giggled a little as she looked at the taiyoukai and told him, **"Isn't that what little brothers are for? He is just teasing you and I for one am happy that he wasn't whipping out his sword and wind scarring you across the forest. He has grown up a lot but its nice to know his sense of humor hasn't matured much. He he he."** Sesshomaru looked down at the girl that would be his mate and would have smiled had the demon lord made such human-like faces. Together they walked through the village gates and up to the little hut that now held a crying babe and a laughing baka hanyou.


	8. Chapter 8The Short Talk

1Chapter 8- The Short Talk

Sesshomaru's ears hurt from the baby's crying when they walked up but thankfully were relieved as soon as the miko took the child from her mother's arms. **"Oh you little one... you must be quiet now so your mom can sleep, okay? Beautiful girl lets go outside for a minute or two and watch the sun set." **Kagome rocked the child in her arms and hummed a little lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child. The child stopped crying and looked with wide blue eyes at the girl holding her until they fluttered shut and she began to lightly snore. Sesshomaru was surprised the child took to the girl so quickly but then most took to Kagome like that, she inspired the best in people and everyone loved her. He wondered what she would be like when they had pups of their own until he shook his head and tried to dislodge all such thoughts until the right time. He quietly spoke to her, **"Kagome this Sesshomaru wishes you to become my mate." **And just as quick Kagome looked at him, smiled and whispered, **"I thought you just wanted me for my body." **She giggled softly so as not to wake the child and leaned over to place a quick kiss on his cheek which actually turned into a long, passionate kiss that only broke when a tiny cry came from Kagome's arms. Kagome broke away and said, **"oops I think someone is hungry now! Sango is still sleeping so hold Kaneko while I go see if I can find a bottle of some sort or something." **And with that she carefully laid the baby in Sesshomaru's nervous arms while he sputtered, **"wait I don't want to- I don't know anything about human babies. Kagome!"** However Kagome just walked into the hut and ignored the stuttering protests of the demon lord and quietly hummed in anticipation of seeing him with their own children one day._ "I wonder if he will end up an authoritative kind of father... or a stern on the outside and mush on the inside kind of dad. sigh I can't wait to find out either way."_

Sesshomaru looked down at the small bundle in his arms and carefully kept his claws away from the tiny infant. He and Kaneko just looked at each other solemnly and quietly as if by some unspoken truce they knew each would care for the other, one as protector and one as a child loves those that protect them. Already the little baby girl was gazing into the large amber orbs and thinking,_ "his eyes...how they sparkle. I like him."_ Sesshomaru was fascinated by the tiny girl and how her blue eyes seemed to shine with happiness towards the demon lord and for the second time since adopting Rin the great taiyoukai felt the undeniable need to shelter and protect a human child.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the garden standing still watching as the great demon lord of the Western Lands smiled at the human baby in his arms. At first Miroku had been concerned but trusted Kagome with his life and the life of his new daughter so he relaxed but kept watch. Inuyasha softly said, **"Damn, maybe things are changing around here for the better. I've seen how Kagome looks at him and how he looks at her and I think we will be having some more kids around here pretty soon. Ha ha. Wow, who knew miracles really do happen?!" ** Miroku just gave Inuyasha a look and smiled before going back to tilling the vegetables in the garden.

Kagome rooted around the little hut before finally giving up and deciding to wake Sango up to feed little Kaneko. **"Sango, Kaneko is hungry and you don't have any bottles or anything so you'll have to feed her yourself, okay?" **Sango roused herself and sat up on the futon mattress before looking around and asking, **"where is she?" **Kagome smiled at her as Sesshomaru walked in carrying the tiny bundle with care and gentleness before placing her in a surprised Sango's arms. **"Kagome may I speak with you outside? Perhaps take a walk with me?" **Sesshomaru spoke softly and moved towards the door as Sango attached the hungry child to her breast.

"**Of course I'll take a walk with you. I'd like to talk to you too. Come on." **Kagome waved over to Inuyasha and Miroku, who smirked at each other before waving her off. Arm intertwined in Sesshomaru's she walked into the neighboring forest with visions of her lord naked and willing; Kagome blushed a light pink and got a shocked stare from the demon. **"Kagome are you aroused by this Sesshomaru?" **He stopped and looked her in the face before catching her chin in his hand and lifting it so his lips could meet hers. And just like that their passion welled up and exploded in a burst of flames between the two of them and Sesshomaru pressed Kagome against a tree while she ran her fingers through his long, silver tresses. **"I don't want to wait any longer, I've wanted to be yours for what seems like forever. Please lets go to your castle and be together, I want to be your mate." **With those words it seemed as though a dam had broken open and all the love and passion that Kagome felt in her heart matched what Sesshomaru felt as well. **"As you wish miko, we must tell the others and depart quickly. I must have you, my beast will not allow me to wait any longer." **Sesshomaru stepped back quickly but was not able to disguise the crimson streaks in his lovely amber orbs or the sharp, elongated fangs that nearly pierced his bottom lip. Kagome composed herself and they turned to walk back to the village so they could tell their friends they were leaving for a few days.

"**Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is taking me to his castle for a few days... he, we, uh... um, we-..." **Kagome blushed and thankfully was interrupted by the demon lord who finished her sentence**, "we are going so that we can become mates, officially."** After some hugs and goodbyes with promises of returning in just a few days, the two departed on Sesshomaru's energy cloud and went west towards his castle. Kagome snuggled against the great lord and thought about what the next few days were going to be like... _"ooh, I can't wait to see him naked. He he he. I can't believe this is finally going to happen, I've waited for this my whole life and am so excited."_ Sesshomaru had no doubts as to what Kagome was thinking about and if his sense of smell was on target, as usual, then the next stop was going to be his bed chamber.


	9. Chapter 9Finally!

1Chapter 9- Finally!

* * *

Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard of his castle and there among the rose bushes and sweet smelling cherry trees, Kagome saw her first glimpse of the Lord of the Western Lands home. She gasped in delight and turned to him saying, **"Oh my. Its lovely Sesshomaru! I can't believe you live here! Wow! Will you show me around... later?" **Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and in a low voice in her ear said, **"why not now? Or is there something else you wish to see? Or do?" **Kagome blushed at the hint the taiyoukai was giving her and decided the days of being a shy schoolgirl were over and now she, as a young woman, wanted to make love with the man she had given her heart to. Looking him in the eyes Kagome responded, **"Yes there is something else I want to see... your bedroom and I'll tell you what I want to do when we get there." **She smiled at the look of surprise on the lord's face before he swept her up in his arms and rushed into the castle past curious servants who were wondering what their master was up to with the human girl.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had never hurried anywhere before but the thought of finally being with his chosen mate and completing the process that would make her his forever was simply too much to resist hurrying for. He reached out and slung his chamber door open before growling at the servant, **"OUT! Do not disturb me for anything! Understood?!" **The chamber maid simply **"eeked" **and ran out closing the door behind her. Kagome playfully tapped the demon lord and said, **"Now was that necessary? You probably scared her to death! She probably thought you were going to claw her face off!" **Since the girl was giggling and playing with silver strands dancing around the demon's face he decided he would let the comment go and instead do alittle playing of his own. Sesshomaru placed her on the bed and neatly sliced the sweater she was wearing right down the middle letting it fall open to reveal her lovely bra-encased breasts. **"Beautiful... Kagome I do not know how long this Sesshomaru can wait to taste your loveliness. I need you. I want you now." **He softly growled the last word and began slipping off his outer garments one by one before she reached out to untie his hakamas herself. **"Let me help you." **Kagome slipped her torn sweater off and carefully slid his untied pants down while he panted with need. Sesshomaru used one sharp claw to expertly cut the front of her bra in half and she let it slide off without any complaints; Kagome allowed him to look at her nude upper body and decided the look of appreciation on his face was worth any embarrassment she may have felt. She stood up and took off her jeans and underwear before stepping up to the great demon lord and pressing her now completely nude body against his equally naked form. Kagome ran her hands up his chest feeling all the subtle muscles underneath her hands clench in tension and knew that he wouldn't be able to take much teasing before he would lose control. Sesshomaru stood still and breathed heavily allowing her to learn his form and to trace his muscles because inside his beast was purring in delight and pleasure. After a few minutes of her curiously seeking hands and fingers he decided enough was enough and it was his turn. The exploration of her body was done while they both laid on the extremely large bed in the center of his chambers with the long curtains drawn around the canopy, the silk sheets sliding beneath Kagome's writhing form.

It didn't take long for them both to be moaning in need and Sesshomaru decided it was time to warn her of what mating him meant, **"Kagome... I want you and I need you but not just tonight...but forever as my mate. You need to understand what that means; as my mate you would live here with me in this castle and be Lady of the Western Lands. You would be free to do what you like, see your friends whenever you wish and they would be welcome here as well. I would hope that you would care for Rin as a daughter like I do and that you would want to have pups with me as well because I need an heir eventually. As my mate you would need to be with me for certain events or meetings and you would bear my mark on your neck as a symbol of our relationship and to be under my protection. When we reach the peak of our mating I will have to bite you on the neck and drink some of your blood then in turn I will allow you to drink some of my own blood. The wound will hurt but will heal quickly... are you sure this is what you want? It will be forever, we will be joined in life spans and in power, you may even take on many of the youkai traits that I possess. Tell me now what you wish and I will accept it."**

Kagome thought about the taiyoukai said and it took her only a minute before answering, **"I understand what it means to be your mate and I will accept all that you offer. I want nothing more than to be your Lady, your mate and the mother of your pups one day. I already care for Rin as my own and I am ready for whatever comes next. I have loved you all these years and will love you until the day that I die." **She smiled at Sesshomaru and leaned in to press a passionate kiss on his lips as he understood what she had agreed to before he began kissing her back. They quickly began to climb the peak that would allow them to join as one and it wasn't long before they both reached the end and exploded in each other's arms. At that moment Sesshomaru bit down on the artery in her neck and lapped at the blood that flowed freely from the wound while his wrist was brought up to her mouth with a small cut that was bleeding from his claw. They both drank of each other before collapsing against the bed in a sweaty embrace. It was several hours before they awoke and by then the sun had set and the moon shone brightly through the windows next to the bed. Kagome opened her eyes and carefully slid out of the bed to walk to the window grabbing Sesshomaru's hakori and wrapping around herself as she went. She stood at the balcony looking out over the Western lands knowing that she would now be responsible for caring for them and the people that lived within them, it was a daunting task and yet, one that she was happy to do. All her life Kagome had wanted to feel needed and appreciated and it wasn't until she had been pulled down the well that fateful day so many years ago that she had known what it was like to be a part of something bigger than herself, to have power and control and be significant. She was happy to be back here in the time she felt she really belonged in, with the man she loved and her only regret was not being able to say goodbye to her mom, her grandfather and Souta. _sighing "I'm afraid to try the well again because it might not let me back here again, even if it let me through to home in the first place. I could ask Inuyasha if he would try the well for me... or maybe my family would understand that my heart was always here with Sesshomaru and my friends."_ Her thoughts ended when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist and a pair of lips found their way to her neck. Sesshomaru held her tightly and sensed her troubled thoughts but knew it was not him but her family in her time that worried her.

He turned her around and kissed her gently before they both turned to look at the moon shining down on them from above, finally being together and where they belonged, in each other's arms.

* * *

Okay my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to keep the sexy bits on the down-low. Please remember mating in the youkai world is like marriage and Kagome is a virgin when she mates Sesshomaru... I am in no way condoning pre-marital sex or condemning it.. just explaining the situation between these characters. I am close to the end of their story.. I'm working on Chapter 10-A Visit with Friends and that may end their story. You tell me... what else is there? Happy ever after or drama? I am already ready to move on to another story so let me know if their story is over and I should move on or not. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! I love reading them.. and yes I DO read them ALL... and try to respond if your review is interesting enough. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10A Visit with Friends

1Chapter 10- A Visit with Friends

* * *

It was a full two weeks before Kagome was comfortable in the castle and the way she was treated as Lady of the Western Lands. There were some that she knew were not happy Sesshomaru had chosen a human mate but they were smart enough to keep it to themselves or risk their position and health. There were others though that were pleased that their lord had finally found someone worthy of his love and his title and though she was human they knew that Kagome was the Shikon no Tama Miko and had defeated Naraku. One of the lower level youkais, a monkey youkai named Natsumi (meaning 'summer beauty') came in saying, **"My Lady, Sesshomaru-sama wishes you to join him for breakfast on the balcony outside the library when you are ready. He also asked if you would wear this present he chose for you." **Natsumi opened the box she held in her arms and took out a lovely blue-green kimono with a large white dog demon embroidered on the back and sakuras on the bell-shaped sleeves. There was a matching pair of hakamas for underneath and a white obi to tie it with; lastly Natsumi brought out a pair of white slippers with blue-green paw prints embroidered on the tops. **"Oh they are lovely!" **Kagome clapped her hands in pleasure and shrugged out of her robe in order to put the gorgeous new garments on. **"I wonder what the special occasion is! These are fit for royalty!" **After that statement Natsumi gave her an odd look and said, **"Lady Kagome you are royalty, you are Lady of the Western Lands now and as such you are deemed royalty within the demon world." **Natsumi finished her statement and began to help Kagome into her clothes before bowing out of the room and disappearing down the hallway to the kitchen.

Kagome nervously fidgeted with her obi as she walked out onto the balcony to meet her lord and mate, Sesshomaru. **"Ohayo gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama." **Kagome bowed slightly before him before he bowed in return and pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. **"Kagome, how are you this morning? Do the clothes fit well? Do you like them?" **Sesshomaru knew she liked the clothes but was nervous at wearing such finery that she was not accustomed to. **"Hai, I think they are beautiful. May I ask you if I am supposed to wear such nice clothes everyday?" **Sesshomaru graced her with one of his famous smirks before answering, **"Not everyday no but today is a special occasion as we are expecting guests." **He waited for her to look up and flinch at the prospect of already having to meet the other lords and ladies that Sesshomaru had to deal with before he laughed softly and told her, **"No it will not be any lords and ladies coming today so don't go off in an uproar about it. I have invited Inuyasha and the other members of your extended family to the castle for a visit. Your friends from the slayer village will be arriving after lunch today and will be staying for several days to see you and see how you are. Is that acceptable?" **Sesshomaru was not expecting the girl to jump up out of her chair and sit in his lap hugging the life out of him and thanking him with kisses planted all over his lordly face; but he wasn't complaining. He was not the kind of demon to pass up passionate kisses and gratitude from his mate though he wouldn't readily admit it to anyone else.

Kagome was so excited about seeing her friends that she even had Rin laughing at her antics, **"Lady Kagome you are acting like Rin when Rin finds pretty flowers for Lord Sesshomaru!" **Rin was giggling and covering her mouth with her hands as Jaken scowled at the ridiculous pair of human females. He hobbled away with his staff of two heads mumbling,** "uh. I hate humans. Why Sesshomaru finds the need to have both of those good for nothing females lazing around the castle is oblivious to me! AAAHHHH!!" **At that last statement Jaken found his gracious lord's foot kicking him across the garden with a short harsh, **"Jaken! This Sesshomaru will not tell you again about insulting my mate and my daughter. They are here, they are staying and you will cease your idiotic complaining if you value your life!" **Sesshomaru valiantly tried to hide the slight smile that briefly graced his face while turning to face his mate and child, however, he was not successful fast enough as both Kagome and Rin were laughing out loud at his reaction and Jaken's current predicament of being stuck in a rose bush... headfirst.

Right before lunch was getting ready to be served to the trio outside there was a bit of commotion at the front gates with a loud voice calling out, **"Hey Kagome!! Get your mate to call off the guards and let us in! Stupid bakas! Don't make me windscar your asses!" **At that Sesshomaru disappeared down the hall on his way to the gate and a few minutes later a loud mouthed baka rushed in and swooped Kagome up in a hug before putting her down and saying, **"I missed you Kagome. How are you? This brother of mine treating you right? Cause if not you know I'll kick his ass for you." **Inuyasha smiled at her before looking up at his older brother and earning a look of respect from the demon lord. Kagome was not the only one to catch the look of understanding that passed between the brothers and was happy that it looked like things were on the right path for the pack to be together again. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and answered him, **"I'm great but I missed you, all of you, and am so happy you are here! We were about to have lunch so please join us! Thank you for coming and let me see that baby!"**

Kagome spent the entire lunch oohing and aahing over Kaneko and how much she had already grown in the few weeks that she had been away. Everyone talked and ate and Shippo played with Rin out in the garden while Sesshomaru asked to speak to Inuyasha in his study. Kagome looked nervously at the brothers before Sesshomaru gave her a nod to let her know that peace would remain in the house and he had no ill intention towards his younger brother. The servants, Kiku and Fuji came and cleared the lunch table and asked if there was anything the group needed before disappearing into the hall leading to the kitchen. Kagome took Sango and Miroku into the gardens and they lounged in the grass next to the koi pond talking and catching up while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were about to have the first serious talk since they were children.

Sesshomaru closed the door to his study and wondered how he could mend the ills of the past concerning his brother and to explain that only through his relationship with Kagome has he been able to understand what his younger brother had suffered through his life. Inuyasha sensed the change in his older brother and knew that he had Kagome to thank again because she, with her generous heart and loving personality, had changed his whole life and obviously his brother's as well. Inuyasha decided to help his brother out and started the conversation, **"Well I see Kagome is fitting in just like she should, huh? She looks really happy... I'm glad. She is my best friend and I love her as my sister... and well, I couldn't have chosen a better mate for her if I had done it myself." **He looked up and saw his brother with a soft look on his face and suddenly Sesshomaru strode forward and took his little brother in a fierce hug before stepping back and saying, **"Thank you... brother. You are welcome here anytime, it is your home as well as mine. Kagome is a fine woman and she is lucky to have had such a fine friend and protector these many years. I trust you with her life and safety as I trust myself. Now... lets rejoin your fellow travelers." **Sesshomaru felt as though his father was there with them and perhaps, proud of him for the first time in his life and it was all thanks to Kagome, his mate. Inuyasha was also thinking his father would have been happy to have the brothers together and at peace with one another and would have gotten a laugh at the fact that it was Sesshomaru's human mate that had finally gotten the InuTaisho's sons together. He laughed out loud before getting a curious look from Sesshomaru as they reached Kagome and the others playing in the garden and a very peaceful Kaneko sleeping in Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha said,** "I see you and Kaneko are a happy little pair. She is a good baby, huh? Watch out though, she has a hair pulling fascination." **Sango and Miroku laughed and the former monk said, **"No she has a silver hair pulling fascination." **He laughed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome said,** "oh. Does this mean Inuyasha has been holding the baby?" **Sango looked at Kaneko and then Inuyasha and said, **"yes, since you left Inuyasha has been a great help and we decided to wait and ask him when we were all together...but.. Inuyasha would you like to be Kaneko's godfather?" **She smiled as the hanyou looked surprised and a little emotional for a moment before answering softly, **"yes Sango, I would love to be her godfather. And think when Sesshomaru and Kagome have pups I'll be an uncle too!" **He was excited like a kid and went to play with Rin and Shippo for a while claiming the adults were too quiet right now, though everyone knew it was because he was moved by the request and needed some time to control his emotions again. Everyone decided it was time to go in a short while later to rest before dinner and to put Kaneko down for her nap.

Kagome took the opportunity to retire to her chambers with Sesshomaru and ask him what the two brothers had talked about in the study.** "So no fighting? No yelling, screaming, hair pulling, sword stealing antics, huh? What did you guys talk about?" **Kagome was looking nervous and anxious all at the same time and so Sesshomaru answered, **"Don't worry my mate, all is well and the sons of Inu Taisho have reconciled their prejudices from the past for good. No more fighting, no more yelling and no more attempted sword stealing. Inuyasha is now welcome in our home and will be your protector if I am unable to be. He will be able to come and go as he pleases, he will be able to see you and you him whenever you like and he was correct in saying that he will be uncle to our future pups."**

Kagome launched herself at the great lord for the second time that day and he asked, **"I take it this makes you happy?" **She laughed and cried at the same time and said, **"oh yes! I'm so happy! Thank you. I'm so glad that you and Inuyasha have made peace, siblings should always be friends." **After that last statement though Kagome sat down with a sad look on her face as she thought of Souta, her little brother and how she missed him and her mother and grandfather. Kagome wondered if there was a way to go home and see them, tell them all that had happened and tell them goodbye. "_I wish I could see them all once more, get some of my favorite things from home, tell them all that I love them and goodbye. That maybe I'll live long enough to see them again. I wish they could see the children I'll have...sigh."_

Sesshomaru saw her retreat into her own thoughts and knew it was her family in the future that she was thinking about. _"She cannot leave us! I will not allow it! What if she couldn't return? Or we could not go with her? NO!"_ His inner beast was most adamant about not letting Kagome leave so it would be difficult to find a solution to this dilemma and maintain his control. He wanted his mate to be happy and if seeing her family and saying goodbye to them would allow her to stay with him and be happy then that is what he wanted to see happen. He needed to speak to Inuyasha and the elder miko to see what they would be able to do to make his mate happy and at peace with her decision to be with him in the past.

* * *

Okay that was chapter 10 where I had originally planned on ending the story but now it seems I'll have to continue it to 15 or more. sigh It's time to start wrapping things up for Kags and family so wish me luck! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	11. Chapter 11Family Ties

1Chapter 11- Family Ties

* * *

Kagome spent several days wondering how her mother was and knowing she had to be worried about her. It had been one week since her friends had come to visit the castle and they were preparing to go back to the village the next day; so it had been a full 3 weeks that she had been with Sesshomaru in the castle and nearly a month since seeing her family. She had so much to tell her mother and grandfather and little Souta; she wanted them to know that she was happy with Sesshomaru and that she was not the Lady of the Western Lands, that she was going to stay there in the Feudal Era and for them not to forget her or worry. Kagome needed to tell them that because she was now the mate of a demon that she would now have his lifespan and its highly possible that she would live long enough to meet them again in her future and their present. She knew that Sesshomaru was concerned over her depression regarding her family and she knew that he and Inuyasha had been talking about someone else trying to go through the well and see if it would work. Inuyasha had volunteered to try but had not been able to get through during the years that Kagome was stuck in her time. Inuyasha decided to try the well before they returned Miroku and Sango to the slayer's village. **"Sesshomaru I know you are worried about Kagome and I am too, I know that she wants to say goodbye to her family but she knows that may not be possible. I feel so bad for her because she loves them and yet she loves all of us too, **_sigh_, **I wish I knew what to do to make her feel better about leaving them. I will try to use the well and pray to Kami that it lets me through to the other side. Why don't you and Kagome come with me to the well and then if I can get through I'll be able to tell Kagome right away and she won't have to worry too long? It'll make her happy and at least she will know that we tried, she'll be able to see for herself if the well will work or not." **Sesshomaru sighed and knew that they would have to accompany Inuyasha to the well so that Kagome would be able to see the well and the attempt herself.** "Very well little brother, we will accompany you and the others to the Bone Eater's Well and hope for all our sake's that it lets you through." **The two brothers left the study and went in search of the others in the dining room and decided to tell them to prepare for the trip to the well.

Kagome sensed her mate and Inuyasha entering the dining hall and she turned from helping to load up Shippo's plate with food, **"Ohayo gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama." **The title was customary for Sesshomaru but surprised the hanyou that anyone especially Kagome would give him the honorific title. He looked at her and said,** "huh?" **Sesshomaru smirked for a moment before deciding to inform his brother of why Kagome had used the title, **"Inuyasha, you are the second son of the great Dog General Inu Taisho and your status as a lord of the Western Lands has been recognized and accepted by myself and the other lords. You are the beta of my pack and thus second in command, you are lord here and this is now your home as well as mine and Kagome's." **At that Sesshomaru bowed to his younger brother and finally felt the full acceptance of his brother and his pride in having such a strong sibling back where he belonged. Inuyasha looked startled at first and then moved, finally after so long he felt like he was where he was supposed to be, he was home, he was with family. He returned the low bow to his brother and answered, **"thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I accept the role of beta and the title of lord. I am honored to be in your pack."** Everyone was amazed at the difference between the brothers and they all sat down to eat together as a family should, of course, making Kagome very happy and tearful.

After their meal everyone went out to the garden and played while Kagome was called in for a talk with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They told her they would be travelling to the well and that they would attempt to send Inuyasha through to the other side, back to her time to tell her family was had happened. They were concerned for her and her feelings about the matter if the well should not allow Inuyasha to pass. Kagome listened to all they had to say and thanked them both for caring so much about her feelings and for understanding her need to say goodbye to them. They rejoined the others with a renewed sense of purpose in knowing they would be doing something good for someone else. Everyone wondered though if the Bone Eater's Well would allow Inuyasha to pass and if it did or didn't... then what?

* * *

Yeah I know this chapter was a little short in comparisons but its getting towards the end of the story and I'm having a harder time wrapping things up. Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12 Down the Rabbit Hole

1Chapter 12- Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

Kagome, Sesshomaru and the rest of the group arrived at the Bone Eater's Well the next afternoon and everyone was nervous to find out if Inuyasha would be able to travel through the well.

Kagome was nervous and was trying to think about how she would handle things if Inuyasha was not permitted through the well. "_Should I attempt the well? Would I want to? Do I have to choose who I love more? Who I would rather be with? My family here or my family in the future? I don't want to choose, I love them all. I need to meditate before Inuyasha attempts the well, yes, that is what I'll do right now_." Kagome thought quickly and as they all stopped and looked at each other, she spoke **"Guys I'm going to need a few minutes to meditate on this, okay? Just in case it works or doesn't I need to sort out how I'm going to deal with this situation." **Everyone looked at the little onna they all loved so much and decided to give her a few minutes alone at the well to sort out her thoughts and feelings.** "Lady Kagome, we will go into the trees and give you some privacy but not too far that we cannot hear you if you need us." **Miroku spoke and then led the others towards the treeline while Sesshomaru leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes, showing her deep emotion that would soothe her heart and thoughts. He strolled off towards the others without a backward look, knowing that she watched him walk away and would not wish to be apart for too long, he smirked to himself before the hanyou saw him and then he was wearing his usual stoic mask.

Kagome sat down beneath the Goshinbuko tree and sat in the traditional meditation pose with her hands lightly placed on her folded up knees. She breathed deeply and focused her energies on the place beneath this same tree in her time, suddenly finding herself looking at the shrine house and her mother, jii-chan and little brother standing there. They all smiled at her and she sensed their love and understanding and she smiled in return before speaking, "**mama, I am finally with the one I love, my great taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru... I am now his Lady of the Western Lands. I am so happy. I miss you all and I love you but I cannot return now. Perhaps I can come here and speak with you at times... I don't know. I need you to understand that I will always be with you if you sit here under this great tree and remember me. Can you hear me? Is it okay with you all?" **Kagome spoke out loud to them all and when she finished her mother stepped forward and told her, **"yes Kagome, my lovely daughter, we hear you and we understand. We love you more than you know and we are glad you have been sent back to where you belong. All things happen for a reason and I pray to the Kamis that you have a long and happy life with many children. I know you are with your friends now and they are your family now. Be happy and know that we are also with you always." **Her mother reached out and for a moment she felt the touch of her mother on her cheek, warm and comforting and most importantly, understanding. Kagome sighed and smiled and then opened her eyes again and was back exactly where she was before, she had willed herself to them through the span of time and knew that if she could do it once then she could do it again soon. There was no need for Inuyasha to attempt the well now, she had her peace and could move forwards in her life in this time, with her new family. Which would be growing soon if she had just sensed what she thought she had... the beat of a heart, a new life inside of her.

She had something to tell her demon mate and her friends... **"Sesshomaru-sama, can you please join me here?" **Kagome spoke softly knowing her mate heard her with his superior hearing and with his speed he was standing in front of her within moments.

Sesshomaru wondered at the expression of peace and serenity that his mate was wearing and decided he liked it but was curious as to why she was wearing it now instead of later. _"Perhaps she has decided to forget about the well, or maybe she has decided to leave us. NO NO NO. I will not think such things. Our mate would never leave us! She is different though.. What is different? She is peaceful, calm, she smells different. Only slightly... what is that smell? I will demand to know what has changed!"__** "**_**This Sesshomaru demands to know why you are so peaceful. Why are you not concerned for your family anymore? Why has your scent changed? Tell me!"**

Kagome couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at the childish behavior of the great taiyoukai but decided he should know what was going on now. **"My Lord, I am transcended time and met with my okaa-san, jii-chan and Souta and spoken with them. They understand I am staying and they are happy for me and for you. They know this is what I want now and I am at peace with my decision to stay here with you, with my new family... and with our family." **Kagome smiled at him and pressed herself against him before saying softly, **"I think our pup would like me to be around its father, don't you?" **Kagome laughed at how quickly Lord Sesshomaru pulled away from her before kneeling down and placing his face against her stomach. He sniffed and listened before looking up at her and smiling, **"Yes our pup is there. I feel it, I smell it and I can hear its heartbeat. You have pleased me more than I though possible, my mate. My Kagome." **Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and breathed in the subtle scent her neck was giving off and buried his face there, nipping her mating mark gently.

The others had begun to walk back towards Kagome when they noticed the pair intimately embrace and then stopped in shock as Sesshomaru knelt and smelled Kagome's stomach. Immediately Inuyasha looked at Shippo and they knew that they were going to have a new member of the pack. Sango looked at a slightly confused Miroku before explaining that a dog demon could smell his offspring within the belly of its mate, and with that information he smiled and laughed. They waited a few minutes before slowly approaching the pair and Inuyasha immediately leaned forward to sniff Kagome without touching her. Sesshomaru allowed it knowing what his brother was doing and simply said, **"Brother, if you are quite done sniffing my mate then we can forgo the mission into the well and return to the village." **Before walking away with Kagome he turned and smirked saying,** "oh and uncle Yasha could you please lead the way?" **This statement caused the hanyou to grin widely and shoot off towards the front of the little group and towards the village in the distance.

* * *

A/N- SOOO Sorry its taken me this long to update. Things have been busy around here with work, school and the kid so please forgive me! I'm not sure how great this chapter was and we are nearing the end of our story now so there isn't much left to say. I'll try to wrap it up in the next chapter or two. PLEASE REVIEW!! THIS IS MY FIRST INUYASHA FANFIC AND I NEED REASSURANCE THAT ITS DECENT! :) REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!


	13. Chapter 13A New Pup & a Lovesick Hanyou

1Chapter 13- A New Pup and a Lovesick Hanyou

* * *

The days seemed to run together as Kagome's pregnancy began to show and the palace of the Moon began to prepare for the arrival of the heir of the Western Lands. Kagome was handling the stress of pregnancy well and except for her mood swings she was happier than she had ever been. Inuyasha was spending more time at the castle trying to learn his proper role as second in command of the Western Lands and to try and help with the patrolling so Sesshomaru could stay with Kagome. The distance to the slayer's village was not so far that Sesshomaru and Kagome visited one week and the others would come to visit them the next week or so. All the friends and members of the pack that they now were got to see each other just about every week and this was to the delight of all involved. Shippo decided to continue his training with Sesshomaru and came to live in the castle where he could spend time with his mother and new sister, Rin. All seemed to be happy in the Western Lands and the Fall turned into winter and then finally Spring broke through with a flourish of flowers and a very pregnant miko ready to give birth.

"**Uh-oh, I think a certain pup is ready to make their appearance." **Kagome looked to her mate and breathed out a deep sigh of trepidation and relief. She knew that the time had come to give birth to her little bundle of joy but she was slightly afraid and nervous about this momentous occasion._ I hope I can do this... I know I can... I'm strong, I have Sesshomaru here and Kaede arrived a few days ago to help me... so its going to be okay. I'm okay... wow...this kind of hurts now... oh Kami... breathe, breathe._** "OWWWW!!" **Kagome clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as Sesshomaru helped her sit on the futon and called for the servant Natsumi to fetch the miko Kaede from the garden. Rin and Shippo hurried into the room followed by the elder Kaede who immediately called for the children to be taken to their rooms and for Sesshomaru to step outside for a few moments.

"**Is it time child? You must remember to be calm and breathe slowly. We will get you out of your kimono and comfortable in the bed before we see how much progress you have made. Alright.. Lets get you ready for this pup!" **Kaede smiled reassuringly at Kagome and helped her to get out of the uncomfortable kimono and hakamas and positioned up against the pillows on the futon. After talking with the young miko and checking to see how things were progressing she allowed the taiyoukai to return to the room and sit with his mate. It would be several hours before a tiny cry and bark like sound would be heard coming from the Western Lord's chambers and another few anxious minutes before he would emerge holding a tiny pink bundle that featured large golden eyes and tiny black ears on the top of her head. Sesshomaru walked to his brother who was waiting nervously to make sure all was well with his sister and newest pack member. He said, **"Uncle Yasha may I present your niece, Tsukiko." **Sesshomaru then placed the tiny squirming bundle into Inuyasha's arms and smiled a proud smile for the rest of the group to see. **"Kagome is fine and resting, she will be allowed visitors when she awakes. Sango you may be the first to visit with her if you like." **Sango turned and smiled at the demon lord before peeking into the bundle and having her finger grasped by a wide eyed little hanyou girl. **"Oh she is so cute! Look at her ears Inuyasha... they are just like yours! Oh I bet Kagome loved that!" **Sango tried to whisper knowing that their ears were more sensitive and she didn't want to squeal into them. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's face and saw the look of pride and love that shone there and he knew that all was right in his world, his pack was strong and loving and his brother was back where he should have always been. He knew that the fact that he now had a hanyou child would lead to several jokes later on about Sesshomaru's less than tolerable behavior towards his brother in the past but somehow he knew it would all be in jest and the hanyou didn't hold a grudge any longer.

Before anyone knew it Spring had faded into Summer and the castle was abuzz with energy and new life. The Western Lord and Lady were hosting a gathering of the other lords to meet their new addition and heir and some of the others had just arrived. Several of the servants were gathered in the front entrance waiting to show the lords and their ladies to their rooms, Kiku, Fuji and Botan were human sisters that came to live in the castle when their village was destroyed in a fire last year. Shippo had developed a crush on the young Kiku who was only 12 years old and the youngest of the three sisters. It was Botan the eldest sister who announced the arrival of Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the Northern Lands, as Ayame had mated Kouga and thus made him leader of the Northern and Eastern Wolf Tribes. Kagome embraced both wolves and they smiled and made introductions to their three little cubs,** "Lady Kagome may I introduce my cubs: Reika, Isamu and little Kenta." **Ayame showed graciousness where Kouga puffed up with pride and stated how much the cubs were like him. Everyone laughed when the littlest one Kenta stripped off his clothes and ran naked through the castle, while Kagome said, **"Yeah Kouga he is just like you!"** He immediately ran after the little cub and Sesshomaru decided to introduce Ayame to his newest pack member and pup, **"This is Tsukiko, heir of the Western Lands and the cutest little inu hanyou ever." **Somehow the way the serious taiyoukai said this made everyone laugh and Inuyasha immediately answered back,** "yeah well only cause I'm her uncle you pompous ass! Ha ha ha!" **From the look he received Inuyasha high tailed it out into the courtyard and out the gate before anyone could blink. Kagome laughed before taking little Suki and telling Sesshomaru to cool it and go bring him back before dinner.

Inuyasha had made it to the gates into the castle before he stopped and checked that his brother wasn't following him...yet. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before Kagome told him to come bring him back in so he decided to hide in the trees and make it a game of hide and seek. After he had hopped back and forth through several trees to spread out his scent he stopped and sniffed the air, _huh I wonder who that is I smell. It's a female...inu hanyou like me? What? I better see who it is before Fluffmeister gets here._ Inuyasha jumped down and slowly made his way to where he smelled the girl. He stopped at the edge of a clearing and spotted a beautiful hanyou just like himself with silver shining hair and cute little gray ears perched on the top of her head. He cleared his throat and said, **"Excuse me... are you lost or something?" **The hanyou turned and shot her green eyes at him before answering, **"well not really lost, I'm heading to the castle of the Western Lord... my village was attacked and I have no where else to go. The human villages are afraid of me and this was the only place I knew of where hanyous such as myself were accepted. You are an Inu hanyou like me aren't you?"** She walked closer to Inuyasha and looked at his hair and ears and then curiously into his eyes before he shook himself enough to answer her, **"uh yeah, I'm a hanyou like you. I'm Inuyasha, son of Inu Taisho and brother to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I can take you to the castle if you want. What's your name?"** The girl smiled at him and Inuyasha felt like his entire world got brighter all at once before he listened to her say her name, **"Aiko".** She walked beside him as he lead the way back to the castle gates just as Sesshomaru came out and called to him to come in and tell him who the newest visitor was. Aiko was a bit nervous but after being introduced and explaining why she had come to the castle then everyone just smiled and Kagome had her servant Natsumi show her to a room where she could clean up and rest before dinner. After the arrival of the Eastern Lord and Lady, tiger youkais and the Southern Lord and Lady, bear youkais, the dinner guests were assembled and served in the great hall. After dinner they had a little introduction of baby Tsukiko and everyone laughed at the antics of 'Uncle Yasha' and the use of his and little Suki's puppy dog ears. Kagome was happy and thankful that all her friends could attend and that Inuyasha had obviously been over the moon at the newest guest, Aiko.

* * *

A/N-Okay guys I feel like Sess and Kags are where they need to be so the story is going to move alittle faster and include a wrap up for the characters. Obviously Inuyasha deserves to be happy so he will have his story in the next chapter and then I'm going to skip a few years to give Shippo and Rin their own little storylines. I feel like this is almost the end and I'm relieved and happy with how its gone so far. I am hopeful that you guys will be please with it and how it all plays out. I didn't want to do any action scenes or invent any new bad guys, I'm a romantic what can I say? Now here are the meanings for the names I chose for characters.

Tsukiko: moon child

Kiku: chrysanthemum

Fuji: wisteria

Botan: peony

(obviously all 3 sisters have floral names and are human)

Aiko: love child

(Kouga and Ayame's cubs)

Reika: lovely flower

Isamu: bravery/courage

Kenta: healthy

(other previous characters)

servant monkey youkai- Natsumi: summer beauty

Miroku & Sango's daugher, Kaneko: doubly accomplished child


	14. Chapter 14Mates, Babes, Pups and more

1Chapter 14- Mates, Babes, Pups and more...

* * *

_**10 years later...**_

Kagome stood beside Sesshomaru at the gate of the castle and listened to the head of the guard, Ginjiro, a silver kitsune, discuss the new uniforms for the guards and the positioning on guards on the lower east end of the castle. Sesshomaru nodded and 'hnned' when necessary but Kagome noticed how the kitsune kept looking past them to the castle window where a certain young girl was peering out. Kagome thought _'hmm I guess I never noticed how grown up Rin was now and that she might want to find a mate of her own. She is 20 years old now and its obvious that Ginjiro likes the girl, which makes sense since he has known her since she was a child and since her brother Shippo is a kitsune too. Oooh I haven't been this excited over someone else finding their mate since Inuyasha and Aiko fell in love and mated 6 years ago. He he he. I wonder what matchmaking things I can get into and if Sess will allow our little Rin to finally be a grown up. Thats going to be hard for him to accept, her falling in love and mating someone. Hmmm, I'll need to work on him some.'_

Kagome touched Sesshomaru's arm to let him know she was returning inside and gave a smile and nod to Ginjiro before slowly making her nearly 8 month pregnant body move up the walkway. It was hard to believe that she and Sesshomaru had been mated for so long and that they now had 9 and a half year old Tsukiko and 5 year old Yuzuki, her beautiful little boy with long white hair like his father and golden eyes but cute little silver puppy ears like his sister and uncle. She was now ready to give birth soon to another pup but this time was different because she and Sango were both pregnant at the same time. They referred to the time they got pregnant as the 'sake incident' because there was a celebration for the birth of Inuyasha and Aiko's second daughter, Sakura and everyone got a little drunk. It was fun though and neither woman regretted it since Sango and Kagome had both wanted more children, with Sango and Miroku only having Kaneko and 8 year old Ichiro, a calm quiet little boy with the wisdom of his father and none of his mother's aggressive tendencies. Kagome decided to see who was around before attempting any of the stairs that led to the second floor of the castle. **"Aiko? Are you around here? Inuyasha? Hello?" **With her last call out came Kiku with her two sisters and asked what she needed and to tell her where the others were. Inuyasha had taken Aiko to visit Sango and Miroku in the slayer's village and to let them visit with the new baby, Sakura and her older sister, Sayuri who was now 3 years old. Kagome never ceased to be amazed by the growth of her pack and the number of children born to her little group. She hoped to see Rin mated soon and Shippo had already been talking about the eldest maid servant, Kiku and how he had been in love with her for years but never had the nerve to ask to court her. Sesshomaru and Kagome had both given their blessing but the kitsune was still tripping over himself whenever she came into a room. No matter how old he got, he was 21 in human years now, he was always going to be her little kitsune. Kagome sighed and decided to go and speak to Rin before Sesshomaru came back in the castle, _'well here goes nothing.'_

When Kagome reached Rin's room she knocked and then pushed the door open slowly, not expecting tosee the girl staring out the window with a serious expression on her face. **"Rin honey, are you okay?" **Rin turned slowly from the window not really seeing her mother standing there until Kagome reached out and touched her arm.

"**Oh sorry okaa-san I didn't hear you knock. Did you need me? Are you okay?"** Rin looked, really looked at her mother and reached out to touch her belly and smiled. **"I can't wait to meet my newest brother or sister. I wish that I had someone that loved me as much as otou-san loves you so I could be mated and have a pup of my own." **Kagome noticed that Rin said pup and not baby which implied that she wanted a demon mate not a human one. **"Oh well Rin I'd say that a certain silver kitsune was staring up at your window like he could devour you straight through it." **She smiled and hugged her daughter and told her, **"Rin, if you love someone you have to fight for it, work for it and make it happen. You can't just look out a window and hope that he sees you. I think Ginjiro is a fine youkai and will make an excellent mate for you. You have my blessing and I will start working on your father so it won't shock him to death. Ha ha. It's an exciting year for us all with me and Sango getting ready for these new ones and with Shippo trying to get a mate of his own as well. Do what your heart tells you Rin, if I hadn't just jumped into that well 11 years ago because I loved Lord Sesshomaru so much then who knows what might have happened? I love you my beautiful daughter and cannot wait to start planning your mating ceremony."** Rin looked a little shocked at how much Kagome had said all in practically one breath but then again Kagome could talk up a storm with the best of them. Then Rin giggled that sweet little laugh that she had never grown out of and hugged her mother carefully before beginning her tale of love and lust for the fabulous silver kitsune head of the guard. She and Kagome talked for over two hours before Shippo bounded in chattering about how he finally spoke to Kiku and she was in love with him too! The little group chatted for a while longer before the bell chimed for dinner and the three walked together down the stairs and into the dining room where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Aiko were already waiting.

"**Hey what were you guys yakking about for so long, huh?" **Inuyasha asked as he sat cross legged next to his mate, Aiko who had 3 year old Sayuri next to her, the baby was asleep in its room with the nurse maid. Aiko hushed her mate and waited on Lord Sesshomaru to sit so they could begin eating. Kagome hurried to her mate's side, well as fast as she could hurry being as big as she was, and they all sat and began to eat. Shippo kept passing nervous glances at Kiku while she served dinner and she kept glancing at him with a soft look in her eyes. Rin, however, was thoughtful as she picked at her food and then finally asked to be excused so she could go for a walk before it was too dark. Kagome immediately said yes and smiled as she watched Rin scurry away, not out the back towards the gardens but out the front door towards the main gate. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a smirk and questioning gaze and decided to wait until later to find out what was going on with Rin.

Rin walked slowly towards the main gate where she saw Ginjiro standing facing the forest and nervously wrung her hands while deciding what she should say. _'Oh how do you tell someone you love them exactly? Do I just say hello Ginjiro I've loved you since I was a little girl? No, no no that would be weird right? Oh my what would Lord Sesshomaru do if he was faced with a serious situation that required cold, calculated facts? Oh wait this isn't like that though, is it? I feel all warm and tingly when I look at Ginjiro and when he smiles I feel my heart beat twice as fast... and-.._' And with that Rin walked straight into Ginjiro's back and fell on her backside while he stumbled forwards before swiftly turning around and pulling out his sword. **"My Lady Rin, are you alright? What happened?" **Ginjiro helped Rin to her feet and felt the urge to not let go before quickly remembering his place and that Lord Sesshomaru was his employer as well as respected friend and he had no place thinking of his lord's daughter in such a romantic way. Rin on the other hand smiled a shy smile at Ginjiro and asked if she could speak to him for a moment alone. He nodded and informed the other guard to call up a replacement for him while he escorted Lady Rin on a short walk. When they were far enough away from prying ears Rin turned to Ginjiro and took his hand in hers. Ginjiro was shocked and not unhappy that his Lady wished to hold his hand but was curious as to what she wanted, **"What is it that you needed from me my Lady?" **He carefully took his hand back and stepped back from her a step or two which hurt Rin's feelings a bit but she knew it wasn't going to be easy to persuade the head of Lord Sesshomaru's guard to fall in love with her and risk Sesshomaru's disapproval. Rin decided it was worth the risk to her and she stepped towards Ginjiro and quickly reached up to kiss him before stepping back fast and saying, **"Don't say anything okay? I care for you, I have since I was a little girl and I want to...to...mate with you. Kagome knows how I feel and she is going to try to persuade otou-san to realize its okay for me to grow up now and be with someone of my own. I want you to think about it and just know how much I... well...I love you. There now I've gotta go now. Bye!" **And with that Rin ran all the way up the path and into the castle without a look back and the shell-shocked Ginjiro who had a dazed expression on his face and a kind of goofy grin.

* * *

A/N-okay guys I know I skipped Inuyasha and Aiko's romance but I'm trying to wrap it up and I really wanted to get to Rin and Shippo's stories. Shippo's love story will be easier than Rin's because he isn't Sessy's little girl. he he he. Plus Rin is a little energetic and talkative which may add a good dose of humor to the story. I hope you guys like where this is going and I'm going to give you the head's up on kids and ages, etc. right now. k? Please review!!

Kagome is now about 30 years old and Sesshomaru is around 33-35 in human years. They have been mated for 11 years.

Their kids are: Tsukiko-age 9.5 & Yuzuki-age 5 & 8 months pregnant with a new pup.

Miroku and Sango are about the same age-about 30 or so. They have been married for 13 years.

Their kids are: Kaneko-age 11 & Ichiro-age 8 & 8 months pregnant with a new baby.

Inuyasha and Aiko are around 30 human years. They have been mated for 6 years.

Their kids are: Sayuri-age 3 & Sakura-age 8 months.

Rin is now 20 years old. Shippo is 21 in human years.

Their love interests are Ginjiro who is around 25 in human years; and Kiku is 22 years old.

Okay I hope everyone understands and likes it so far. REVIEW!!


	15. Chapter 15Babies & Beginnings

Lost Time-Chapter 15

Births & Beginnings

Rin felt her heart fluttering madly within her chest as she ran quickly back up to the castle, all the while smiling so wide her face felt like it would crack. She had never felt so exhilarated or free, she knew that no matter the outcome of her conversation with Ginjiro she at least felt relieved that he knew. For some many months she had lived with the burden of this secret love and now she felt light and free and relaxed. She was making her way to her room to get ready for bed that night when she heard a small moan coming from down the hall; she stopped to listen for a moment and then heard it again slightly louder.

"Oooh, please… Kiku, Rin, someone. Help." Kagome called out pitifully as she felt another swift pain in her abdomen, the contractions coming very quickly now.

Rin recognized her okaa-san's voice and ran down the hall, "Okaa-san! Is it time? Let me help you to your room, hold onto me." Rin was careful to hold Kagome up and help her to her room before she ran back out the door to alert Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had sensed something was amiss and was already making his way to the castle when he ran into Rin, "What has happened? Kagome is in pain."

Rin quickly answered, "It is time otou-san, the new pup will be here soon! Hurry!" And with that the two rushed back up to the castle and to Kagome's room, where Kiku had already called the nurse to.

It was many hours later that the family gathered to meet the newest addition to the Inutaisho clan, which Sesshomaru introduced, "I am honored to have another son, I present to you, Jirou."

The family gathered around and took turns holding the small baby while Sesshomaru sat with his mate and held her close to his heart, whispering sweet things that only she could hear.

Inuyasha was the last to hold the baby and said, "Geez, Sesshy, how come all your kids manage to be so darn cute? It must be from Kagome!"

Everyone laughed except Sesshomaru, who looked down at Kagome's face and whispered, "Yes, I think he may be right."

The family was happy and exhausted and decided to leave Kagome and Sesshomaru alone so that they could rest and Rin escorted Tsukiko and Yuzuki to their beds before making her way to her own. The morning would bring new possibilities for her and the hope that Ginjiro would return her love.

Ginjiro was pacing his rooms thinking about his Lady Rin and how much he had grown to care for her over the years, that this would be the place to happily settle with a mate of his own. 'I believe I love her, I also think that we could be very happy together and have beautiful children. It would also be beneficial to become a part of the Inutaisho clan, they are happy and united and have great ties with all those around them. I must think this through carefully though because Lord Sesshomaru treats his family, especially his children, with extreme protectiveness and I must show that I am not challenging him in any way. Dog demons are so protective sometimes that they bite first and ask no questions ever! Hmm, I will think on this some more and speak to my Lord tomorrow, for I must congratulate him and Lady Kagome on the birth of their newest son.' And Ginjiro settled down for the night after that and prayed to all the gods that Sesshomaru would allow him to court the Lady Rin.

It was several more days before Ginjiro actually got the opportunity to speak with Sesshomaru since he rarely came out of Kagome's room while she was recovering from the birth of their son, but eventually Ginjiro got his chance.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak with you privately for a moment, please?" Ginjiro tried to look calm as he respectfully lowered his eyes to the dog demon.

"Hn. Walk with me Ginjiro." Sesshomaru kept his sentences short, knowing that would likely make the kitsune more nervous and he hadn't had any fun in the past few days.

Sesshomaru had been quietly talking to Kagome over the past week about Rin and her love for this kitsune guard, Ginjiro, a man that he trusted and respected and knew would make her a fine mate. He had been so loathe letting go of Rin until Kagome explained that he wasn't losing a daughter but gaining a son. When Sesshomaru had looked at the situation like that he had seen that gaining a strong son in law such as Ginjiro might not be the worst thing in the world, he put up with Inuyasha as his brother didn't he? Sesshomaru tilted his head and listened as Ginjiro as spoke to him about his loyalty to the Inutaisho clan and that he cared deeply for Rin; and that he would gladly stay here with Rin if they were allowed to mate. All the while he kept his voice low and his eyes lower so as to maintain all boundaries of respect with the great Lord.

Sesshomaru was secretly proud of him and chose to allow the union to proceed, even going as far as to say that a shorter courtship was allowable since they had known each other for many years already. Sesshomaru told Ginjiro that he would speak with Rin and send her out shortly; they could walk together in the gardens and decide how they wished to proceed with their courting ritual.

Ginjiro was ecstatic but maintained a calm façade before nodding and bowing to his Lord and waiting patiently for Rin to be sent down to him. Sesshomaru strolled off in the direction of the castle's garden, knowing that Kagome had retreated outside for fresh air and had Rin sitting with her and the new pup.

Upon reaching the small pagoda Sesshomaru approached Rin and said, "Rin, I believe that a young kitsune is awaiting you at the gates. You are to remain appropriate in behavior as a lady of your standing should, do you understand?"

Rin giggled and threw her arms around her father, "Yes otou-san, only with you shall I be the silly girl you found on the side of the road."

She smiled broadly and bowed before walking quickly to the gates, only the slightest bounce in her step, rather than the full skip Sesshomaru knew she would have once she rounded the corner, out of his sight. He smiled and dismissed the melancholy idea that his little girl was grown up; he would never allow that completely.

He then turned his attention to his mate and told her, "It is done. They are courting and I presume they will not wait long to mate. I have given my blessing to him."

Indeed it wasn't long before the two announced their mating, only 3 months actually, and the whole clan welcomed Ginjiro with open arms. The two married in a traditional ceremony with the whole family there, including Miroku and Sango with their children, the newest daughter being born just 2 weeks after Jirou. The family joked that the 'sake' kids would grow up and mate, completely joining the family as one for all time. Of course, Jirou had his father's looks and his mother's temper, while Yuuka was the spitting image of her father, sweet temperament but mischievous behavior.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were happy that their family felt complete and that they could look forward to Rin having her own children and perhaps, Shippo and Kiku would celebrate a union soon as well. Only time could tell what would happen for the happy family but Kagome was very thankful for the lost time all those years ago because it was then she realized how much she loved and needed the people around her. The Inutaisho clan was complete and her heart was full of love for all the people she had in her life, and most of all for the love of the great dog demon beside her.

* * *

****A/N- Firstly, I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to write. I just lost my muse, but this is it. The last chapter of this story. I may write a one-shot of Shippo and Kiku's romance later on but I am marking this complete and I bow in exit. Thanks for all those that read and reviewed and stuck in there, it was a long ride for me too. Thanks and REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!****


End file.
